In an industrial printing environment, numerous printers are typically configured to simultaneously print information on various types of items. One example of an industrial printing environment may be the printing of labels on various types of packages or consumer goods. Consumer goods require a great deal of product identification (e.g., expiring dates, traceability data, etc.). The information to be printed may vary from one item to another, from one batch of similar items to another, from one site or time of manufacture to another, and/or from one type of print technology to another.
Each printing technology typically has two basic components, a print-head and a corresponding controller. The controller can be situated locally, or close to the print-head. The controller may also be remotely situated. Remote controllers may be shared or used to control several print-heads. The controller may often comprise a user interface which may provide an operator with a current printing status and/or other printing related information.